One punch man & Black god girl
by pabillidge90
Summary: Ella era alguien que siempre salía victoriosa en cual quier cosa que se proponía...hasta que se encontró con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el encuentro.**

-¡NO ME APUNTES CON TU DEDO LLENO DE MOCOS!- fue lo que gritó Saitama despertándose de un sueño irritable en la mañana. Tras darse cuenta de eso tomó aire y se calmó. Agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias. Debía que estar al tanto de los eventos si tenía que intervenir para salvar el mundo de nuevo.

_El grupo terrorista llamado Paradise group ha causado muchos daños en F-ville. Varios héroes han tratado de detenerlos pero terminaron en el hospital._

Saitama escuchaba con atención mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

_El líder del grupo ha sido identificado como hammer head, un criminal de clase B por sus delitos violentos. Tiene una estatura de 2.15 metros y pesa 210 kilos._ _ De acuerdo a los reportes puso a 20 personas en el hospital durante una riña callejera._\- en la pantalla salió la imagen de un sujeto calvo con una cicatriz horizontal que le pasaba por el tabique de la nariz. Sonreía con malicia- _las exigencias del Paradise gropu fueron mandadas a la estación de televisión._

"se oye como algo aburrido" pensó Saitama mientras se cepillaba los dientes "no creo que sea necesario que intervenga"

_Exigen que el gobierno provea sustento a aquellos que no desean trabajar. Dicen que no pararan hasta que el gobierno cumpla con sus absurdas demandas._

_Los seguidores de hammer head son jóvenes que tampoco desean trabajar. De acuerdo a los testimonios todos los miembros del Paradise group son calvos. Así que si ven a un calvo en la calle por favor mantenga su distancia._

Saitama escupió el agua con la que se estaba enjuagando la boca por la sorpresa. Volvió a ver la pantalla del televisor. En ella salían las fotos de los miembros de la organización criminal, todos eran calvos.

-¿q-que fue eso?- se preguntó- ¿calvo? ¿Peligroso? Si la gente me confunde por un villano mis esfuerzos por ser un héroe se irán por el traste.

En seguida tomó su super traje y se lo puso.

-Voy a hundirles las cabezas en sus cuerpos- dijo golpeando ambos puños.

…

-por favor señor Monier vayamos a un lugar seguro- decía el mayordomo.

-heh huir de terroristas arruina mi imagen- contestó el millonario.

-no hace falta- intervino alguien. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que una joven reposaba sobre el marco de la ventana. Su pelo purpura era corto y estaba atado en una coleta a lado izquierdo. Tenía puesto una chaqueta amarilla abierta que dejaba ver una ceñida ombliguera roja con un ligero escote. Tenía jeans igual de ceñidos, mangas sueltas en los antebrazos y deportivas grises.

-tu eres esa chica que contratamos recientemente como guardaespaldas- apuntó el mayordomo sin poder creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pero la verdad era que ella demostró una fuerza devastadora al momento de ser contratada.

-tienen suerte que esto ocurriera hoy que es el último día de nuestro contrato- la chica presionó un botón en el marco y la ventana se abrió.

-¿puedo dejar esto en tus manos?- preguntó Monier- esos criminales cuentan con…

-no se preocupe- cortó la joven y dio un salto al vacío asustando al millonario y al mayordomo.

"se que cuentan con battles suits" pensó la joven mientras caía "veamos si son dignos oponentes"

…

El Paradise group avanzaba con decisión hacia el hogar de Monier. Una mansión, que era un edificio con una escultura gigante en la azotea de una caricaturesca figura de una espiral de estiércol. La edificación tenía el nombre de "the Golden shit-scraper"

Los ánimos de los miembros del Paradise group se encendieron de repente y se dispusieron a avanzar.

-alto- ordenó Hammer head- hay alguien ahí.

-oh notaste mi presencia- una figura se materializó en la sombra de un altar al lado de la ruta. Era una joven con vestimenta muy casual.

-uy que sexy- comentó uno de los jóvenes y los otros asintieron con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros.

-no se confíen- les ordenó su líder- es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-oh- repitió medaka- espero tus habilidades en batalla sean acorde con las de observación.

-no importa quien seas pero parece que quieres entrometerte en nuestros planes ¡ataquen!- gritó hammer head.

Todos los miembros del Paradise group acataron la orden y arremetieron contra la joven. Medaka bufó. A los dos primeros que se acercaron les dio unos golpes en el vientre que destruyeron sus armaduras y los noquearon. Luego siguió con la siguiente línea de ataque y la siguiente y la siguiente. Avanzando sin problemas.

"estos son un montón de debiluchos" pensó con desgana "veamos si su líder es diferente"

Llegó justo al frente de hammer head y se dispuso a darle un golpe, sin embargo el líder pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cruzó sus brazos al frente para protegerse y dio un salto hacia atrás. El puño de medaka impactó, con la fuerza del momentun hammer head salió despedido por los aires.

-ah- soltó la chica- si tiene buenos reflejos.

El resto de los miembros también se dispusieron a atacar a la joven. Medaka decidió que debía dejarlos fuera de combate antes de ir por su líder.

…

Saitama caminaba por el bosque en busca del Paradise group, ya llevaba tiempo que buscaba y no encontraba a nadie. Justo cuando iba a darse por vencido e irse a su casa algo cayó a su lado.

-¡demonios!- exclamó un sujeto calvo saliendo de la nube de humo.

-ah lo encontré- dijo Saitama.

Hammer head se percató de la presencia de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?- pregunto.

-eh no, soy un super héroe por hobby y vengo a golpearlos por razones personales. ¿Dónde esta el res…?

-¡Entonces muere!- gritó hammer head dándole un golpe en el rostro a Saitama- ahora tengo que regresar antes que…

Hammer se dio cuenta que el sujeto seguía de pie delante de él como si nada.

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó Saitama- que decepción con eso de los battles suits. ¿Darte fuerza es lo único que hacen? ¿En serio?

Una venas se marcaron en la cabeza de hammer head producto de la ira.

-pues veamos qué te parece el máximo poder- las curvaturas del traje se expandieron sonoramente dando la impresión de un incremento de musculatura- ¡wind mill attack!

Hammer head arremetió mientras movía sus brazos frenéticamente en círculos.

"ah solía hacer este ataque cuando jugaba de niño" pensó Saitama. Con total facilidad, Saitama detuvo ambos brazos de hammer head "podría ser que hammer head es parecido a mi?"

-¡¿Qué demo…?!- Saitama le propino un golpe en el abdomen al villano que destruyó por completo el battle suit dejándolo desnudo. Hammer head fue recorrido por un inmenso temor.

-no…espera…yo solo…no quería trabajar…

-no cometas más delitos- le dijo Saitama.

-eh? no vas a finiquitarme?

-vete ya- le ordenó.

-s-si- hammer head se largó olvidándose totalmente de su grupo, con dos sujetos como esos de enemigos sabía que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de victoria.

Saitama suspiró.

"quizá…si hubiera tomado un paso en falso habría terminado como hammer head" pensó Saitama.

-¿Dónde está hammer head?- Saitama se dio la vuelta y una joven apareció entre la maleza.

-eh…si buscas a hammer head él ya se fue- respondió Saitama. De inmediato la chica cortó la distancia y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro

-te equivocas.

La joven dio un respingo al notar que el sujeto que había golpeado no retrocedió ni un milímetro. Decidida lanzó un rodillazo colocando mucha más fuerza pero Saitama lo detuvo son su mano.

-te dije que te equivocas- dijo Saitama inclinando la cabeza para estar a escasos milímetros de la chica. Ella retrocedió por reflejo, cosa que no había hecho en años- te lo diré porque parece que estas confundida, no soy un miembro del Paradise group.

-hmmm pero eres calvo.

-¡y eso es precisamente porque vine a detenerlos! ¡no quiero que me confundan con un villano!

-¿entonces quien eres?

-¿no sabes de mí? ¡soy el sujeto que es un super héroe por hobby y ha salvado el mundo varias veces.

-hmmm nop no he escuchado nada de ti.

-ah…así que es eso…-saitama se puso cabizbajo haciendo un infantil puchero.

-pero no puedo negar que tu fuerza es real- siguió la chica- me llamo medaka ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-saitama-contestó el héroe todavía con sus ánimos por los suelos.

-Por favor ten un duelo conmigo saitama.

-huh? Por que?

-porque quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

-esa es una ridícula razón…y creo que ni esa es la verdadera razón.

La chica se quedó congelada con esas palabras. Ese sujeto con cara de póker face daba un aura extraña; incomprensible.

-bueno no es mi asunto así que me voy a casa.

Saitama se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Medaka apretó los dientes y sin importarle nada, se lanzó al ataque.

-¡te dije que…!- Saitama se dio la vuelta a gran velocidad y extendió su mano para hacer una señal de alto. Pero terminó tocando el pecho izquierdo de la chica. Habría sido una situación un poco más embarazosa de no ser por la fuerza del impacto con la inamovible extremidad del héroe. Medaka sintió un terrible dolor punzante hasta su interior y el aire abandonó sus pulmones.

-ah perdón- se disculpó.

Un momento después.

-ya estas mejor?- preguntó Saitama.

-…si- respondió medaka que estaba acostada en el pasto; totalmente avergonzada.

-ok, si ese es el caso ya me voy- Saitama se empezó alejar de nuevo.

-oye un momento…

Ring ring.

-¡¿Qué?!- Medaka contestó con furia su comunicador.

-¿todo bien medaka?- era Monier- llevamos mucho tiempo sin escuchar de ti.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse, los dejé a todos fuera de combate- medaka dejó el comunicador y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Saitama. Pero él ya se había ido. Monier seguía hablando pero ella, furiosa, destrozó el comunicador. Por primera vez en su vida había perdido, y de una manera humillante además. Eso era en parte lo que buscaba, pero igual no se sentía bien, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de dar todo lo que tenía. Si ese sujeto llamado Saitama podía hacerle frente, quizá al fin ya había encontrado ese alguien que estaba buscando.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí está el primer capítulo. Fue sencillo y corto, espero sigan leyendo esta historia que se me ocurrió y de ser posible dejen comentarios.


	2. The house of evolution

**Capítulo 2: House of evolution.**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Z-ville. Saitama se levantó temprano como todos los dias. No que tuviera algo importante que hacer. En ese momento se disponía a regar su cactus. Puso su regadera con forma de elefante en el lavabo. Abrió la llave. Soltó un suspiro mientras veía el agua caer.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó "me siento vacío…no siento nada. Llevo tres años siendo un héroe (de hobby) y no he logrado nada. En el mundo sigue habiendo maldad igual que antes que me volviera así de fuerte."

Cerró la llave. Tomó la regadera y se acercó a su cactus para rociarlo.

"Desde pequeño tuve el sueño de ser un héroe invencible y ahora que lo soy…creo que he perdido algo importante. Ya las batallas me aburren. Esa emoción…esa adrenalina que sentía se ha ido y parece que no va a volver. Parece que mis emociones se están desvaneciendo. No siento ni el más mínimo remordimiento al acabar con la vida de mis enemigos. Son solo como insectos para mi. los aplasto y regreso a mi casa a lavarme los guantes"

Un mosquito se posó en el antebrazo izquierdo de Saitama. Dejó la regadera y de un rápido movimiento golpeó el lugar donde estaba.

"igual como matar a un insecto"

Retiró la mano y el mosquito salió volando como si nada. Trató de atraparlo pero no lo logró. El mosquito se posó en la sien izquierda y le picó. Golpeó su cabeza. Nuevamente falló. Se desesperó. Con rápidos movimientos que hubieran asesinado a una docena de monstruos trató de aplastarlo. Miró sus manos y no vio rastro alguno.

"¡shiiiiit! ¡Se escapó!" gritó para sus adentros.

Justo en ese momento estaban transmitiendo una noticia de un gran aumento en la población de mosquitos en las ciudades, en especial cerca de Z-ville. Debido a la densidad se consideraba algo peligroso y se declaró una alerta.

-tendré que mantener las ventanas cerradas- dijo en voz alta.

El zumbido del mosquito sonó en su oreja. La ira volvió a invadirlo y trató de matarlo otra vez.

* * *

-ufufufuf- reía una extraña criatura que volaba sobre una ciudad- la recolección de sangre va bien, estoy que alcanzo al tope.

-¡oye tú!- alguien la llamó. Miró hacia abajo y vio a una joven- ¡¿eres tú la que ha estado detrás de la muerte por ataques de mosquitos?!

-ufufufu que bien, otra porción de sangre

Medaka analizó a su contrincante. Era evidentemente una mutante, su apariencia la hacía lucir como un mosquito humanoide.

-¡vayan mis pequeños!

El enjambre de mosquitos tan denso como una nube negra se abalanzó sobre la chica antes de retroceder y esparcirse de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica mosquito.

-ocurre que los animales no gustan de mi- respondió la joven.

La chica mosquito, pese a la distancia, logró hacer contacto visual. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando pareció ver una bestia terrorífica en lugar de la chica.

-parece que ahora lo ves con claridad- dijo la joven.

-pareces alguien peligrosa- los últimos mosquitos introdujeron sus porciones de sangre. La chica mosquito alcanzó su máxima capacidad y se transformó. Adquirió una apariencia más aterradora-, pero ahora que he alcanzo el máximo de mi poder eso no importa.

La mutante se lanzó en picada con la intención de darle muerte a la joven. Medaka se quedó en su lugar. Justo en el momento preciso, activó su _mars mode_. El cabello de la chica adquirió una tonalidad negra. La mujer se paró en seco, aterrada, justo en frente de ella al ver con claridad el monstruo de antes.

-no puedes ser perdonada por las vidas que has tomado- dijo medaka.

Luego le propinó un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que claramente le rompió el cuello y mandó a volar su cuerpo sin vida por los aires hasta perderse de vista.

-¡vuelve aquí pequeña sabandija!- escuchó un grito. De la esquina apareció un sujeto calvo vistiendo una playera negra con la palabra _hage_(calvo) en el pecho, tenía shorts y unas sandalias. Parecía estar persiguiendo un mosquito.

-¡eres tú!- gritó medaka interrumpiendo su persecución. El calvo la miró irritado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

-¡¿no me recuerdas?!

-no, ¿nos conocemos?

-sí, luchamos el otro día.

-¿de verdad? no te recuerdo para nada.

-ah quizá así sea mejor- medaka de hizo su _mars mode_. Su cabello recuperó la tonalidad original.

-wow puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello?

-no solo es el color lo que cambia.

-en fin ¿quién eres?

-¡¿todavía no me recuerdas?!

-no.

-¡me agarraste el pecho!

-aaahhhh si, ya me acorde. Pero ya me disculpé por eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una guarida secreta. Un científico junto a sus clones observaba un monitor donde mostraba las imágenes de la chica mosquito siendo asesinada.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó uno de los clones.

-una justiciera independiente de seguro- dijo otro.

-¿por qué chica mosquito perdió el control sobre el enjambre momentáneamente?

-analicé sus ondas cerebrales, tal parece que recibió un shock por alguna razón.

-he visto esa habilidad antes- dijo el científico líder- Esa chica podría ser un buen sujeto de experimentación. Reunamos un escuadrón de recuperación para capturarla; les proporcionaremos drogas que protejan sus mentes.

* * *

Saitama puso la taza de té enfrente de la chica y tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- preguntó.

-me llamo medaka kurokami- respondió ella después de darle un sorbo a ese desabrido te- necesito algo de ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-veras yo nací en una familia adinerada e influyente. Desde pequeña fui considerada una rareza por mi alto desarrollo físico y mental. Me mantuvieron en observación en distintas instituciones para estudiarme e incrementar mis capacidades. Cuando cumplí los catorce años resolví el _Juggling Theorem_. Después de eso me gradué de universidades prestigiosas en pocos meses. Me reuní con grandes genios y comprendí sus trabajos en cuestión de días. La gente a mí alrededor me adoraba como una deidad. Pero simplemente no estaba satisfecha por tenerlo todo en bandeja de plata. Así que decidí dejar mis ocupaciones para ver el mundo y…

-¡hablas demasiado!- gritó Saitama- ¡resume todo eso en una oración!

-en resumen, quiero encontrar a alguien que me supere en algo.

-tienes…problemas ¿Cuántos años es que tienes?

-16, y tú?

-25.

-¿tan joven y ya eres calvo?

-¡¿Qué tiene que sea calvo?!

Medaka se puso de pie de golpe y le dio la espalda a saitama.

-algo viene.

Parte del techo se derrumbó. Una criatura con aspecto de mantis entró en la casa y tomó posición de combate.

-jejeje mi nombre es…

Saitama le voló la cabeza al instante con un puñetazo.

-paga por mi techo- masculló.

-hay más.

En un flash, saitama salió a la calle y se escucharon dos golpes. Medaka salió. Vio a Saitama en medio de dos criaturas, que parecían una babosa y un sapo, incrustadas en el concreto.

-¿Quién de ustedes va a pagar por mi techo?- preguntó.

Una pata emergió de debajo del asfalto. trató de sujetar a medaka pero ella logró quitarse a tiempo. De un golpe pangó el pavimento y aplastó a la criatura que estaba ahí debajo. Ocurrió una explosión que destruyó un muro. Detrás de la nube de humo una bestia con armadura salió y se abalanzó hacia ella. Medaka entró en _mars mode_, evitó ser agarrada y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo mandó volando varios metros hasta chocar y atravesar el muro de una edificación. De lo alto de un edificio un león humanoide con pinta de bárbaro saltó. Mientras caía su musculatura aumentó varias veces rasgando su ropa. Soltó un rugido al desplegar sus garras.

_-¡limb cutter meteor swarm!_

El león movió sus brazos velozmente lanzando cuchilladas de viento. Medaka las esquivó sin problemas. Los ataques chocaron con las edificaciones cercanas cortándolas con extrema facilidad. Ella se disponía a contraatacar, pero Saitama se le adelantó. Corrió a través de los espacios de los tajos hasta llegar al león.

-¡_proper chain punch!-_Saitama en un parpadeo le propinó una tanda de golpes que lo destrozó totalmente la parte superior del cuerpo.

-podía manejarlo- dijo medaka.

-estos sujetos dañaron mi techo, tenían que pagar.

-¿con sus vidas?

-al menos con eso.

-ow- escucharon un quejido. La criatura armada resultó ser un gorila. Emitía chispas y sonido de pistones- me las van a pagar.

Delante del gorila estaban medaka y Saitama con miradas asesinas. El gorila se percató que era el último de sus compañeros con vida. La bestia tragó grueso.

-creo que tienes mucho que explicar- dijo medaka.

El gorila se arrodilló en posición de seisa y relató una historia que a muchos le parecería interesante. Un científico fundó una organización llamada _house of evolution_ cuya visión era reformar toda la humanidad para llevándola al pináculo de la evolución. Saitama pidió que se saltara los detalles y diera un resumen.

-en resumen nuestro líder tiene un interés en tu cuerpo- dijo el gorila señalando a medaka.

-viejo verdad- masculló Saitama.

-creo que se refiere a que me quiere como sujeto para experimentación. Dime donde se encuentra ese lugar.

-es-está bien.

-voy a la casa por mi traje de súper héroe, no tardo.

-¿vas a ir conmigo?

-esos sujetos destruyeron mi hogar, también me incumbe.

Saitama entró en su casa. El gorila le indicó la ubicación de la guarida de la organización. Medaka muy convincentemente le indicó que recogiera los cuerpos de sus compañeros y repara las estructuras que dañaron.

"soy un ciborg de combate no de construcción" pensó el gorila.

* * *

-no puedo creerlo ¡casi todo el equipo fue eliminado!- el científico estaba anonadado. Sus mejores creaciones fueron aniquiladas en unos breves segundos. Solo quedó _armored gorila_ que se quedó haciendo reparaciones. Y a parte de la chica otro sujeto desconocido mostró una gran destreza en el combate.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó uno de los clones- ¿vienen en camino hacia acá?

-no tenemos más opción que usar a asura rhino.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos los clones por la repentina declaración de su líder.

-sé que suena loco, pero en verdad no hay otra opción.

* * *

Tras cuatro horas de haber corrido docenas de kilómetros hasta adentrarse en las montañas. Medaka y Saitama llegaron a un edificio blanco. Cuando entraron, un sujeto con gafas y atuendo de científico.

-bienvenidos a mi castillo- dijo- soy el que será el constructor y arquitecto del nuevo mundo.

-creí que eras un científico- dijo Saitama.

-hablaba en sentido figurado- respondió medaka.

-por favor pasen- un ascensor al fondo de la entrada se abrió. El científico resultó ser un holograma que se desvaneció. Sin dudarlo ambos entraron al ascensor y descendieron varios niveles. Una vez que se abrió las puertas la voz del científico los guio por los amplios corredores de la guarida subterránea. Llegaron a una sala enorme. Una puerta blindada se cerró de golpe tras ellos.

-esta es la sala de luchas- dijo el científico- aquí mis creaciones se enfrentan para demostrar quien…

-si, si, si ahórrate la palabrería- interrumpió Saitama- muéstranos lo mejor que tienes y más te vale no desilusionarme.

La entrada en el otro extremo se abrió de golpe.

_Pung pung pung_

Escucharon pasos pesados. De la oscuridad salió una criatura tan voluminosa como un elefante. Su apariencia era similar a la de un escarabajo rinoceronte. Pero las facciones de su rostro y sus extremidades lucían muy humanas.

-jejej ¿Quién de ustedes se enfrentará a mí, el gran asura rhino?

-yo- medaka avanzó. Su cabello volvió a adquirir esa tonalidad negra.

"jejeje el mejor el monstruo más aterrador jamás creado aquí en _House of evolution_, asura rhino" pensaba el científico viendo las imágenes por un monitor "veamos que pueden hacer ustedes, miembros de la antigua raza humana, contra la forma definitiva de evolución artificial"

-oohhh puedo sentirlo. Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte- rio asura rhino.

-atácame- dijo medaka colocándose en posición.

La silueta de asura rhino se hizo borrosa y luego se materializó detrás de medaka. Se dispuso a darle un puñetazo, pero sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro de atacar a una bestia por encima de la cadena alimenticia. Y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose. Volvió a sentir peligro. Se dio cuenta que detrás de él estaba Saitama que emitía un aura igual de peligrosa. Se separó de ambos lo más rápido y lo más lejos que pudo. Quedó de espaldas contra la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó medaka- ¿no ibas a pelear?

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Saitama.

El científico le dio un golpe al tablero de controles. No creía que la intimidación funcionara con su mejor creación. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la droga.

-¡¿ustedes….ustedes como diablos consiguieron tanto poder?!- exclamó el mutante.

-eh? yo nací con estas capacidades- contestó medaka.

-yo en cambio me sometí a un riguroso entrenamiento- contestó Saitama.

-¿entrenamiento?- medaka se sorprendió- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?

-veras consistió en hacer 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones y 10 kilómetros de trote cada día. Aparte de eso fortalecí mi mente no usando el aire acondicionado en verano ni la calefacción en invierno. En otras palabras el secreto del máximo poder es entrenar tan duro que llegues a pensar que te vas a morir o perder la razón. En año y medio perdí todo mi cabello y me volví así de fuerte.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. Ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-oh está bien- masculló asura rhino. Una gran cantidad de venas se expandieron debajo de su piel dándose a notar- no importa si no me quieren revelar sus secretos. Apuesto que en realidad no son más fuertes que yo. Los voy a matar a los dos _¡asura mode!_

La musculatura del mutante se expandió y los cuernos de su cabeza y espalda aumentaron de largo. Soltó un rugido de guerra y se abalanzó sobre ambos. Saitama apretó su puño.

_Swing_

Se escuchó el sonido del aire siendo cortado. Asura rhino fue cortado en pedazos y cinco cortes fueron dibujados en la pared detrás de él. La sangre y entrañas salpicaron completamente a Saitama. Con el ceño fruncido volteó a ver a medaka.

-¿porque la mirada? Te dije que yo iba a luchar primero- la mano derecha de la chica tenía uñas largas y negras.

El corazón del científico dio un vuelco. Esa era la técnica de _beast King_. ¿Ella había sido capaz de imitarla y usarla con mayor eficiencia? En un arranque de ira y miedo el científico oprimió un gran botón rojo. Todas las puertas de la sala de luchas se abrieron.

-¡mátenlos!- gritó.

Docenas de mutantes entraron en la sala. Como las bestias que eran atacaron en conjunto dispuestos a matar.

-¡nos largamos de aquí!- gritó el científico a sus clones que entendían a la perfección sus intenciones. Tomaron la información de todas sus investigaciones y salieron de la sala de controles. Tenía que dirigirse a la zona donde tenía todos sus vehículos voladores.

La fortaleza entera se estremeció tirándolos todos al suelo. Uno de los muros a sus costados estalló derribando a todos. El científico se puso de pie espantado. Ahí estaban Saitama y medaka, bañados en la sangre de todas sus creaciones.

-¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?- preguntó medaka.

Los clones y el científico se postraron en posición de dogeza e imploraron perdón.

* * *

-eso fue una total pérdida de tiempo- suspiró Saitama.

Ya habían regresado de su incursión a _The house of evolution_. Tardaron dos horas más que en la ida por tener que lidiar con algunos monstruos en el camino de regreso. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Al menos le reconfortó ver que su casa estaba reparada y lucía mejor que antes del ataque. Saitama se quitó su traje sucio de sangre de mutantes y monstruos. Empezaba a apestar. Lo depositó dentro de su lavadora y luego otras ropas cayeron dentro. Miró a medaka de reojo. La chica, al igual que él, estaba completamente desnuda.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

-pongo mi ropa a lavar.

-¿en MI lavadora?

-no hemos terminado nuestra conversación y no me agrada estar cubierta de sangre.

Saitama volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Echó detergente dentro de la lavadora y la puso a andar. Después entró al baño seguido por medaka.

-¿sabes lo muy inapropiado que es esto?- preguntó.

-descuida, no me importa que otros me vean.

-¿ahora eres exhibicionista?

-no, solo que no me da vergüenza exponer mi cuerpo perfecto- medaka cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos y paró cola hacia un lado en una pose sexy.

Saitama rodó los ojos. Entró y abrió la llave. El agua y el jabón lavaron la sangre coagulada y seca de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?-preguntó Saitama.

-quiero que tengas un duelo conmigo.

-¿así nada más?

-como te dije no he conocido a alguien que no haya logrado superar en combate. Quiero confirmar si realmente estas a un nivel mayor del que yo podría llegar a estar.

Saitama guardó silencio. Miró directamente a los ojos de la chica quien lo veía con convicción. No es que no la entendiera, de hecho se sentía identificado con ella. Justo esa mañana se recriminaba por llegar a ser tan fuerte y no encontrar un oponente digno. ¿Pero tener un duelo solo porque si?

-lo pensaré.

Saitama salió antes gracias a que era calvo, en cambio medaka tuvo que ponerle un poco más de empeño al aseo de su cabello.

-te dejo algo de ropa aquí afuera- le dijo Saitama después de secarse.

Él salió del baño. Le estaba dando hambre. Abrió su nevera y la encontró tan despejada como una piscina sin agua.

"¡no hice la compra!" gritó para sus adentros "¡hoy era el día de descuento! ¡Lo olvidé completamente por ir a vencer a esa estúpida organización!"

_Ding dong_

Sonó el timbre. Con pasos pesados se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

-entrega especial- dijo un repartidor ofreciéndole un paquete.

-yo no ordené nada.

-¿seguro? creo tener bien la dirección.

-fui yo la que ordené Saitama- dijo medaka desde el baño- y descuida, ya pagué por adelantado.

Saitama tomó el paquete, dudoso y cerró la puerta.

_Ding dong_

Volvió a abrir la puerta.

-entrega especial- dijo otro repartidor. Saitama aceptó el otro paquete.

_Ding dong_

Abrió la puerta una vez más. Recibió un tercer paquete.

_Ding dong_

Tras unos minutos dos docenas de entregas llegaron. El apartamento quedó repleto de cajas con comida. Parecían cajas de bento artesanales. Abrió la primera tapa de una de ellas. La deliciosa y llamativa comida resplandeció ante sus ojos. Había sushi, sashimi, tofu, carnes variadas, había incluso té y mucho más.

-me muero de hambre- dijo medaka saliendo del baño. Estaba usando una sudadera y la hoodie amarilla con la palabra Oppai(senos) y esbozo de senos en el pecho.

-¿Qué restaurantes entregan este tipo de comedia a domicilio?

-muchos de 5 estrellas, pero solo a clientes preferenciales.

-como era de esperarse de gente rica.

Saitama sacó los platos y cubiertos. Resultó ser la comida más deliciosa que él había probado en toda su vida. Lo que le sorprendió era que la joven tragaba a montones ¿A dónde iba toda esa comida en un cuerpo tan delgado?

-¿es cierto lo que dijiste?- preguntó medaka.

-¿Qué cosa?

-eso del entrenamiento.

-lo es.

-parece que lograste lo que muchos buscan de un método meramente ridículo.

-no le digas ridículo a mi entrenamiento.

-lo siento…aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño que alguien de tu nivel no haya captado el ojo del mundo.

-¡eso mismo me preguntaba yo! En los últimos meses he vencido a monstruos, mutantes, extraterrestres, engendros de la naturaleza y demás y nadie me conoce. Debería tener un club de fans con personas que me admiren y lleven pancartas con mi nombre.

-hmmm….saitama…

-si?

-¿de casualidad no estarás sin inscribirte en la **Hero association**?

-¿qué es eso?

Medaka quedó mirando de forma inexpresiva al calvo. Tragaron unos bocados en silencio.

-hace tres años el nieto del multi millonario Chinner fue atacado por un monstruo y salvado por un transeúnte. A raíz de ese incidente decidió fundar la _hero association_ para otorgarles el título de héroes a las personas capaces de defender la justicia y mantener la paz.

-….no tenía idea.

-¿en qué planeta vives?

-¿tu estas incita?

-no.

-¡entonces vayamos a inscribirnos lo antes posible! Si me colaboras con la inscripción aceptaré tu duelo.

-¡trato hecho!

Medaka terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa.

-justo el día de mañana las inscripciones están abiertas - dijo- los repartidores vendrán temprano por las cajas. Te recomiendo guardar esto en la nevera.

Señaló la única caja que no abrieron.

-vendré para irnos juntos a las pruebas de inscripciones. Duerme bien.

Salió del apartamento. Saitama pensó que más le valía traer de regreso sus ropas. Se acercó la caja.

"¿Qué hay aquí?" se preguntó viendo que era la de mayor tamaño, y no era artesanal sino simplemente de madera.

Abrió la primera tapa. Lo que estaba ahí eran vegetales variados de superficie lustrosa. Abrió la siguiente tapa de abajó y encontró fruta fresca. En la siguiente diferentes carnes de rojos muy vivos. En la siguiente estaban condimentos y salsas de marcas que no conocía.

"viendo su aspecto estos son productos costosos" pensó Saitama "¿los compró para mí?"

Su corazón se conmovió por el gesto. Sus manos temblaron, las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó. Con ánimo gritó para sus adentros.

"¡comida de lujo gratis! ¡yahooooooo!"

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno lamento la espera, aquí tuvieron el segundo capítulo. Espero me haya quedado bien. No especifiqué algunos detalles porque asumo que los lectores han leído ambos mangas, sino…tendrán que investigar en google o si prefieren escríbanme reviews o PM con sus dudas. criticas y sugerencias son bien venidas.


	3. The hero and the monster

**Capítulo 3: The hero and the monster.**

-Salto a lado y lado por treinta segundos- ordenó el encargado- ¡comiencen!

Saitama saltó hacia ambos lados tan rápido que solo se veía un manchón color piel en medio del aire. Caía con precisión en el mismo lugar y dejó marcadas sus huellas en el piso.

-maratón de kilómetro y medio ¡comiencen!

Saitama salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Los instructores no notaron que para cuando le pusieron stop al cronometro él ya había dado hecho el recorrido tres veces.

-alzamiento de pesas.

Levantó dos barras con el mayor número de pesas del tamaño más grande.

-lanzamiento de bala.

La bala de hierro chocó contra el domo y quedó incrustada. Saitama decidió contenerse porque si la bala atravesaba el muro podría herir a alguien que estuviera por fuera.

-Whac-a-mole

No entendió el objetivo de esta prueba pero saco el máximo puntaje y dejó destrozados a los topos.

-prueba de golpe.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa nasal. Golpeó la maquina ligeramente y esta salió volando atravesando el muro y estrellándose con el siguiente dejándolo agrietado.

-prueba de salto.

Él quedó con la cabeza incrustada en el punto más alto del domo.

-prueba especial de combate.

Los que tenían la puntuación mal alta se les ponía a prueba combatiendo un robot con forma de monstruo. Cayó tras un solo puño.

Saitama regresó a los vestidores sin haber sudado una gota. Ahí se encontró con su conocida.

-veo que has terminado- la joven, como él, estaba usando una pinta ligera; una malla corta y un top deportivo.

-¿Qué no es este el vestidor de hombres?- preguntó Saitama.

-¿Qué con eso?

-nada, olvídalo.

Lo siguiente fue la prueba escrita. Recibieron los resultados un par de horas más tarde.

-pasé con 100 puntos- dijo Medaka viendo la hoja de sus resultados- ahora soy una heroína rango S ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Saitama la miró con la cara pálida y sudando frio. Cosa que no se esperaría de alguien como él.

-pase a duras penas con 71 puntos…soy rango C.

Medaka estalló en carcajadas. No paró de reírse ni aun en medio de la sesión de inducción dictada por un héroe clase A que vestía un traje hecho con piel de serpiente. Cuando salieron ya estaba atardeciendo.

-la verdad fue más aburrido de lo que esperaba- suspiró Saitama.

-entiendo a lo que te refieres. Cuando llegas a cierto nivel sientes que ya no hay retos que te emocionen.

Saitama notó que por un instante los ojos de Medaka se ensombrecieron. Pero casi en seguida se volvieron a iluminar.

-tal como acordamos, mañana tendremos nuestro duelo.

-eh si…- respondió él con cierto remordimiento.

-hasta mañana Saitama.

La chica se fue corriendo de una forma alegre. Muy al estilo femenino en lugar de un estilo deportivo.

-hmmm cierto nivel…¿acaso mis ojos lucen así de oscuros?

* * *

Al día siguiente ellos dos llegaron hasta un terreno muy adentro en las montañas. De esa forma se asegurarían que no herirían a nadie ni causarían daño a propiedad privada ni pública.

-¿estás listo?- preguntó Medaka entrando en pose de batalla.

-claro- respondió Saitama estando simplemente parado.

Medaka aspiró hondo y su pelo pasó de purpura a negro.

"¿Cómo hace eso?" se preguntó Saitama.

-_¡Kurokami Phantom!_\- exclamó Medaka y salió volando a velocidad súper sónica.

Ella trató de atinarle un pata voladora, pero Saitama la esquivó echándose hacia atrás al estilo matrix. A penas los pies de Medaka tocaron suelo ella volvió a hacer otra acometida. Saitama se movió igualando su velocidad. Ellos se movieron por todo el valle.

-¡ha!- exclamó Medaka haciendo un zarpazo con la habilidad que le copió al _Beast King._

Saitama se hizo a un lado y esquivó las cinco ondas de viento cortante. Ella a continuación realizó una versión mejorada del _Lion Slash: Meteor Power Shower_.

-hey no se siente bien que una chica te ataque con las uñas- se quejó Saitama mientras esquivaba los ataques como si nada.

-lo hago por una razón. Por lo que he visto resistes muy bien los ataques de impacto, en cambio esquivas los cortopunzantes. Me hace pensar que estos últimos si te hacen daño.

-ha…nunca había pensado en eso.

Medaka retrajo sus garras y de sus palmas disparó un torrente de llamas y electricidad. El ataque rastrilló el terreno dejando la tierra al rojo vivo.

Cuando pensó que lo había golpeado sintió un topecito en su hombro. Reaccionó por reflejo y dio un giro atrapando el brazo de Saitama en un _Flying armbar_. Los puntos de agarre fueron milimétricamente precisos. Ella aplicó toda su fuerza en la llave.

-oye suelta- Saitama la alzó y flexionó sin problema su brazo haciendo que pudieran verse frente a frente-. Puedo sentir tus pechos y no quiero que me reclames otra vez por eso.

Ella soltó la llave y tomó distancia. Saitama seguía de lo más tranquilo.

-¡haaaa!- volvió a gritar Medaka.

Se abalanzó al ataque creando cuatro copias de sí misma. Saitama quedó estupefacto. Medaka aprovechó y atacó junto con sus clones en un ataque coordinado de _lion slash_. Ella tuvo la impresión de que las cuchillas lo atravesaron. Pero algo no la dejó convencida. Al tiempo que sus copias se deshicieron la imagen de Saitama también lo hizo.

-eso fue genial- rio Saitama unos metros más allá- ¿cómo es que puedes multiplicarte? ¿Eres ninja?

Medaka esbozó una amplia sonrisa. A esas alturas sabía que Saitama no tenía ninguna habilidad propiamente dicha, sino que era pura fuerza bruta. Para que una experta en el combate como ella no pueda hacerle frente eso significaría que la diferencia en poder base debía ser inmensa. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía diminuta frente a un oponente que no podía igualar ¿acaso así se sintieron todos sus adversarios anteriores? ¿Era ese sentimiento que tanto anhelaba?

-dime una cosa Saitama.

-hmm?

-¿Qué eres?

-¿huh?

-quiero decir que te consideras. ¿Un humano o un monstruo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Obvio que soy un humano.

-je pues sabes qué?- Medaka puso sus manos en la tierra en pose de atleta a punto de iniciar una carrera- pues yo me considero un monstruo _¡god end mode!_

El cabello de Medaka creció de golpe hasta alcanzar una longitud como de dos metros. El semblante de Saitama se ensombreció al ver ese hermoso cabello negro ondulando en el aire.

Medaka se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad mayor a la de antes. Saitama vio que trató de darle una estocada con los dedos de sus manos extendidas. Trató de detenerla pero sus dedos se cerraron en el vacío. Medaka se encontraba misteriosamente un paso atrás de donde la había visto antes. Ella volví a hacer la mímica para atravesarlo. Saitama tan solo se hizo a un lado, sin embargo Medaka violó las leyes de la inercia e hizo una vuelta en U. trató de atacarlo nuevamente. Saitama reaccionó y le desvió del ataque con un choque de antebrazos. Ella atacó con la otra mano. Él la volvió a bloquear.

Medaka vio una abertura. Aprovechó y le atinó una patada ascendente en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas mandando a volar a Saitama. Unos segundos después él perdió la sensación de resistencia del aire y chocó contra algo. El héroe espabiló algo sorprendido por lo que veía a lo lejos era el planeta tierra.

"esa niña" masculló internamente y se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor confirmando sus sospechas "maldición me ha mandado volar hasta la luna. No puedo respirar"

No muy seguro de su éxito se impulsó con la fuerza que consideró necesaria devuelta al planeta. Medaka veía expectante hacia arriba. Algo descendió del cielo y aterrizó cerca de ella produciendo un fuerte viento.

-oh funcionó- dijo Saitama, sonriente.

La piel de Medaka se erizó de emoción. Cada vez que se encontraba con un muro difícil de escalar ella encontraba la fuerza para pasarlo. Ella soltó un poderoso grito. Su pelo se tornó en una mezcla de colores: negro, rojo y blanco. Cada célula liberó energía pura. Toda su ropa se incineró. Medaka atacó a Saitama a una velocidad que ni ella pensaba podía alcanzar. Él levantó sus brazos protegiéndose de todos los golpes. Luego ella acercó sus manos y acumuló energía. Con otro bramido la arrojó contra Saitama.

-suficiente- dijo él poniéndose en pose- _super move serious series ¡serious punch!_

Saitama le dio un puñetazo al rayo de energía. Logró disiparla y la chica tuvo la impresión que Saitama era un gigante. Su puño se acercaba amenazantemente para aplastarla como a un insecto.

"muerte" fue lo que pensó Medaka.

Desde el espacio se podía apreciar como las nubes de una porción de la tierra se abrían como formando un sendero.

* * *

En la tierra Medaka caía sobre sus rodillas sorprendida de que estuviera viva.

-te sobrepasaste con eso- le recriminó Saitama- creo que ese ataque pudo perjudicar a todos en la tierra.

-lo siento- murmuró ella.

\- no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-no, lo prometo…eres realmente fuerte.

-tu también lo eres.

-no lo suficiente para hacerte pelear…gracias.

-¿por qué me agradeces?

-por hacerme sentir humana.

-ah entonces sufrías de bulling- no fue una pregunta.

-eh?

\- ¿no te llamaban monstruo tan seguido que terminaste comiéndote ese cuento?

Medaka soltó una risa nasal.

-quizá.

-pues ya no lo digas, somos héroes. Lo contrario a los monstruos.

-tienes razón.

Ella se levantó y con un movimiento de su mano se cortó su larga cabellera. Saitama vio como todo ese pelo caía al suelo y luego le dirigió una mirada sombría a Medaka.

-¿Qué?

-nada.

Más tarde en su casa Saitama estaba listo para dormir. Quiso leer un poco de manga antes. La puerta de su apartamento se abrió. Inclinó ligeramente la revista para poder ver con un ojo. Era Medaka con una inmensa mochila en sus espaldas. Ella la dejó caer en seco y preguntó.

-¿puedo vivir aquí?

-ni lo creas.

Medaka le puso un fajo de billetes en la mesa.

-te pagaré la renta.

-espero hayas traído tu cepillo de dientes.

-¡claro que sí!

"¡Maldita sea! Me dejé tentar por el dinero"


	4. A hero's job

**Capítulo 4: A hero's job.**

-Saitama. Saitama.

En medio de sus sueños Saitama gruñó al escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba. Carraspeó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con un par de pechos redondos bajo una camisa blanca de tiritas. Él espabiló.

-es hora de levantarse- le dijo Medaka. La chica se encontraba inclinada sobré él. Su pelo asimétricamente cortado estaba suelto.

-¿por qué me despiertas?- preguntó él- tengo despertador.

-tu despertador se quedó sin baterías- ella tomó el reloj y le mostró que el segundero ya no andaba- ahora levántate que ya preparé el desayuno.

Medaka se apartó de él y tomó asiento en la mesa. Nuevamente ella tenía un festín de dimensiones absurdas. Saitama se sobó la calva y tomó asiento delante de ella.

"no puede ser que en verdad haya aceptado que se quedara" pensó "Una chica de una familia rica menor de edad que se encuentra en su etapa rebelde termina viviendo con un hombre adulto al que le paga la renta con gruesos fajos de billetes y además le compra y cocina la comida. No importa como se mire esto NO luce bien"

-deberías darte prisa en comer- le dijo Medaka sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Toda la comida que ella se había servido ya no estaba.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que le quepa todo eso en su cuerpo?!"

-ahora somos héroes profesionales, tu deberías hacer el servicio al menos una vez por semana o te quitaran la licencia.

-huh? En serio?

-son las condiciones de los héroes clase C. lo dijeron en el seminario.

-ah…creo que no estaba prestando atención.

Medaka se puso su jean y luego se quitó la camisa. Sus pechos rebotaron con una hermosa elasticidad. Saitama se le quedó mirando pensativo.

-¿al fin mi cuerpo perfecto te llama la atención?- preguntó ella cubriéndose cada pecho con una mano.

-no, solo recordaba algo.

Saitama regresó su atención a la comida.

"creo que en mis años de secundaria me gustaban las modelos haciendo 'hand bra jean'"

…

Un pequeño grupo de héroes se encontraban en el barrio más externo de Z-city. Una verja con señales de peligro limitaba el lugar. Por las continuas apariciones de monstruos ese lugar terminó siendo un pueblo fantasma. Aunque por alguna razón seguía abierto al público para que cualquiera que se arriesgara viviera en ese lugar a muy bajo precio.

-bueno inútiles, entremos de una vez- el que encabezaba el grupo de inspección era el héroe child emperor, Unzen Myouri, que actualmente era el quinto lugar entre los héroes clase S.

-sigue diciéndonos así y te daré un tiro- masculló la heroína clase A Gun girl, wanizuka Shori. Como acostumbraba tenía un revolver en la boca.

-por favor, accedimos a cooperar para esta misión- habló Munakata kei otro héroe Clase A y hermano de wanizuka. Era llamado Last carpet.

"En verdad espero todo salga bien" pensó el héroe clase A Blue fire.

"nos asignaron como líder a uno de los héroes más engreídos" pensó el héroe clase A Ligthning Max.

"¡estoy preparado para lo que sea!" pensó el héroe clase A ligthning genji.

"haré mi mejor esfuerzo" pensó el héroe clase A Smile man.

Unzen abrió la reja que ni estaba con candado y guio al grupo de héroes. Tal como su fama indicaba el lugar estaba desolado y lleno de señales de batallas con monstruos. Si lograban descubrir cuál era la causa de la concurrencia de monstruos en ese lugar quizá podrían hallar una forma de controlar el surgimiento de monstruos.

-¿no deberíamos separarnos para cubrir mayor terreno?- preguntó Wanizuka.

-no hace falta- respondió Unzen- nos han ahorrado tiempo.

Tres figuras descendieron de los tejados y aterrizaron en frente de ellos. Eran monstruos. El de la derecha era un pollo gigante con una cola vistosa, parecida a la de un pavo real. El de la izquierda era un champiñón monstruoso con rostro tétrico. El del medio era el más pequeño. Tenía una figura humanoide. Su cuerpo era completamente negro y sus ojos eran saltones. De su cabeza salían hojas largas de konbu que serpenteaban.

Unzen fue el primero en reaccionar. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo sacó una resortera que tenía mira laser en su empuñadura, apuntó a en medio de los ojos del monstruo de konbu, estiró la liga de la resortera y disparó. La esfera dorada se transformó en una especie de bala alargada con cuchillas en medio del vuelo. El monstruo movió como látigo una de sus protuberancias de konbu y desvió el proyectil. Para entonces Munakata y Wanizuka ya habían desenfundado dos ametralladoras cada uno y abrieron fuego. El monstruo de konbu se rodeó en una bola con las algas bloqueando las balas. Los otros dos monstruos las recibieron sin inmutarse.

-jajaja quien diría que lo primero que nos encontraríamos al venir aquí serían héroes- rio el monstruo de konbu.

El champiñón monstruos dio un brinco con la intención de aplastarlos. Los héroes rompieron la formación quedando divididos.

-¡kokoroyo!- bramó el pollo monstruoso. Empezó a mover rápidamente su cuello tratando de picotear a los héroes a su alcance.

-¡Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick!- gritó ligthning Max. De la punta de sus zapatos salió un chorro de fuego que le dio impulso a su patada giratoria.

-¡two handed stun rods! ¡maximun electricity!- gritó ligthning Genji golpeando sus bastones produciendo chispas.

Coordinadamente Ligthning Max le dio una patada en la cabeza al pollo y hubo una explosión de llamas. Ligthning Genji dio un salta impulsado por sus patines y golpeó con ambas armas una de las patas del monstruo.

-¡ahora Blue fire!- gritó Max haciéndose a un lado al igual que Genji.

El otro héroe hizo un par de poses de manos y luego lanzó un torrente de llamas azules que engulleron al monstruo.

-jajaja lo conseguimos- rio Max.

Pero las llamas desaparecieron y el monstruo extendió sus alas. Su plumaje adquirió un brillo vistoso.

-¡kikiriki! ¡Yo soy el inmortal fénix!-graznó- el fuego y la electricidad me dan fuerzas. Y las altas temperaturas fortalecen mi regeneración. El cruel destino los ha puesto delante de mí para que sea su verdugo.

Mientras tanto el champiñón trataba de aplastar a Munakata y Wanizuka. Los dos héroes se coordinaban para disparar con múltiples armas. Sin embargo, las balas rebotaban cuando chocaban contra la piel del monstruo.

-jejeje me hacen cosquillas- rio el champiñón.

-veamos qué te parece esta munición anti blindaje- Wanizuka dio salto hacia atrás. Sacó un rifle anti tanque que posicionó en el suelo. Apuntó y jaló el gatillo.

La detonación fue estruendosa. El proyectil golpeó un costado del monstruo. El champiñón se torció un poco por la fuerza.

-ow eso si dolió un poquito- dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar del impacto con uno de sus pequeños brazos.

Munakata aprovechó la oportunidad. Se acercó al champiñón con un espadín en mano. Tomó posición. La hoja del arma se contrajo a manera de resorte.

-¡Tomboy!

El arma se extendió hundiéndose en la cuenca oscura del champiñón y lo mandó volando hasta un edificio empujándolo en el proceso de extensión.

-jejeje- escucharon la risa del monstruo que quedó incrustado en una pared de concreto- esto dolió más-

El champiñón apretó la hoja del arma con su mano y la quebró. Docenas de venas en su cuerpo se hincharon.

\- ahora estoy enojado.

Unzen seguía disparando proyectiles de su resortera. Unos directamente y otros los hacía rebotar en los muros para atacar desde diferentes ángulos. Sin embargo el monstruo lograba ver todos sus ataques y los bloqueaba.

"este sujeto es quizá el mas fuerte de los tres" pensó Unzen.

Él tomó unas gafas especiales y disparó otros proyectiles. Estos explotaron y generaron una pantalla de humo. Con sus gafas especiales él podía ver claramente detrás de ella. El monstruo de konbu movió sus protuberancias y disipó la cortina. Unzen pudo ver una apertura. Disparó apuntando hacia el pecho de la criatura. El proyectil dio en el blanco y atravesó el cuerpo de la criatura de lleno.

-maldito mocoso- masculló el monstruo botando sangre por la boca.

-je basta de juegos. Voy a usar mis mejores canicas contigo.

Se escuchó el ruido del aire siendo cortado. Unzen vio que una chica apareció justo en medio de él y el monstruo. El monstruo soltó un quejido. Todas sus protuberancias de konbu cayeron al suelo cortadas y un segundo después su cuerpo se desmorono en pedacitos.

-¡oh y ahora quien podrá ayudarme!- gritó smile man huyendo del pollo monstruoso después que sus compañeros cayeran.

-¡kokoroyoaaah!- exclamó el monstruo al recibir un puñetazo que lo mató al instante.

-¿si un héroe huye quien se queda para pelear?- le preguntó Saitama.

Smile man vio pasmado a ese héroe de capa blanca.

-¡hermano no!- gritó Wanizuka.

El champiñón monstruoso estaba a punto de caerle encima a Munakata. Saitama se interpuso y con un puñetazo le hizo un hoyo en el cuerpo. Otra muerte instantánea.

-parece que llegamos justo a tiempo- comentó Medaka.

-ke parece que te crees mucho novata- dijo Unzen acercándose a ella- yo estaba justo a punto de eliminar a ese sujeto.

-si podías, debiste hacerlo desde el principio para asegurar a tus compañeros.

-oh que actitud tan firme. Me provoca hacerte mi mujer.

Una mano pesada se posó sobre la cabeza de Unzen. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la cara inexpresiva de un calvo.

-un niño no debería decir esas palabras.

Unzen chasqueó la lengua y se sacudió la mano de encima.

-ustedes encárguense de estos debiluchos, yo seguiré haciendo mi trabajo.

Así como si nada el niño desapareció con un salto a los tejados.

-que chiquillo tan malcriado- murmuró Saitama.

Medaka procedió a curar a los héroes heridos. Lo raro era que les clavaba sus uñas extendidas en el pecho y estos recuperaban la conciencia y el aliento después de los cinco pinchazos simultáneos.

Los héroes les explicaron que estaban en una misión de reconocimiento por los extraños acontecimientos ocurridos en ese lugar.

-¿y el líder era ese chico?- preguntó Medaka.

-de seguro estará bien- dijo Blue fire.

-es algo vergonzoso no poder seguirle el paso a un niño por más prodigio que sea- suspiró Ligthning Max.

Cuando los héroes hubieron recuperado algo de sus energías decidieron abandonar el pueblo fantasma y dejar el resto del trabajo a Unzen.

-¿para qué regresamos con los cadáveres de los monstruos?- preguntó Medaka.

Saitama llevaba a cuestas los cuerpos sin vida de los tres monstruos derrotados.

\- Estaba pensando que sería bueno preparar un festín de pollo con champiñones y una rica sopa de konbu. No necesitas pedir comida esta noche.

-oh eso suena…eh?...¿dices… que planeas…comerlos?

-por supuesto. Los monstruos basados en cosas comestibles son muy deliciosos.

Medaka, como pocas veces en su vida, palideció.


	5. Meteoroid

**Capítulo 5: Meteoroid. **

Genos recibió una llamada urgente de la asociación de héroes convocándolo al edificio de la sede de Z-city. Por la falta de detalles de la llamada decidió llevar su equipo potenciador por si lo llegara a necesitar. Mientras andaba por las calles un astro de brillo violeta estaba sobre su cabeza. Alguien como él que ha vivido experiencias cercanas a la muerte tenía un sentido agudo de peligro. Y ese día su instinto estaba marcando el máximo de peligro.

Llegó a la sede. Un edificio de color negro que parecía más bien un bunker de guerra. Pasó por la entrada y se topó con una joven que estaba parada en medio de la desolada recepción.

-así que otro ha llega.

Genos entrecerró sus ojos y a analizó a la chica.

-tu eres la novata que entró como clase S. Medaka Kurokami.

-mucho gusto Genos, o debería llamarte Demon cyborg?

-llámame como mejor de plazca. Ahora dime si sabes por qué me han llamado aquí.

-pues resulta que llamaron a todos los héroes clase S, pero solo tú y yo hemos llegado. Además este edificio ha sido evacuado.

-¿evacuado?

-recibí una llamada por la computadora de línea segura en la sala de reuniones. Varios observatorios del mundo y agencias espaciales descubrieron que un meteoroide ha cambiado su trayectoria misteriosamente.

-no me digas que…

-tal parece que se dirige hacia la tierra. Por la falta de precisión en su trayectoria no se emitirá la orden de evacuación sino hasta unos treinta minutos antes de su colisión y por lo que sé muchos de los héroes clase S tienen misiones importantes en otras partes del mundo ¿puedes creerlo?

Genos no quiso perder más tiempo y salió a toda velocidad de la sede. Contactó al doctor Stench y le pidió que jaqueara las computadoras de los observatorios. En cuestión de minutos tenía el estimado de la trayectoria de colisión. La alarma de evacuación sonó. Uno esperaría que las masas entraran en pánico, sin embargo todos se quedaron viendo al cielo desamparados como ese brillo en el cielo iba aumentando de tamaño.

Genos activó su equipo potenciador. Un pequeña compuerta se abrió dejando ver un panel con las palabras "ARMS MODE" en él. El maletín en su mano activó los propulsores. Cuando tomó distancia se dividió y ambas partes se abrieron transformándose en brazos robóticos. Otros propulsores se activaron llevando de regreso el equipo. Genos extendió sus brazos para que el equipo se acoplara a su cuerpo. Las piezas encajaron liberando relámpagos en el proceso. Un soporte se extendió por su cuello y terminó en sus mejillas. Terminado de equiparse buscó un lugar propicio para disparar.

Entonces su radar detectó un objeto volador. Algo se acercó volando como un misil. Sabía muy bien de que se tratara. Del cielo cayó una figura humanoide en la azotea del edificio sobre un pie y una rodilla generando una corriente de viento. Los propulsores de sus alas se apagaron y estas se retrajeron.

Al igual que él usaba ropa sobre su cuerpo que parecía de metal con la excepción de su cabeza que tenía la apariencia de una adolescente. Su pelo era rosado y corto. Tenías unas protuberancias mecánicas a lado y lado de la cabeza. Sus ojos biónicos de brillo rosa destellaron cuando hicieron contacto.

-Iron maiden- masculló Genos a la heroína androide que lo había dejado en ridículo en numerosas ocasiones.

-Demon cyborg-respondió ella con una voz que sonaba humana y sobretodo con ascento francés.

-parece que también has respondido a la emergencia del meteoroide.

-oui, vine preparada con el armamento más poderoso a la disposición de la doctora Mifune.

Unos compartimientos en sus brazos se desplegaron mostrando misiles pequeños de apariencia simple. Eran unos cilindros plateados con cabeza semiesférica y una señal de peligro dibujada en su superficie.

-¿crees que puedes con esto sola?- le preguntó Genos.

-mecánicamente hablando, la probabilidad de éxito no es del 100% con gusto aceptaré tu ayuda si eso significa mayor probabilidad de destruir el meteoroide- la androide recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada escaneándolo con su equipo- has potenciado tu cañón incinerador. El mejor procedimiento a seguir es que yo dispare mis misiles primero, si no son capaces de destruir el meteoroide tendrás que dispararle cuando entre en tu rango de tiro.

-así que solo soy un plan B- murmuró Genos.

La androide levantó sus manos y disparó sus misiles. Los proyectiles al alcanzar cierta altura aceleraron su velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

-tiempo de impacto un minuto treinta segundos- dijo ella.

-es más que suficiente para cargar- Genos rompió su camisa. Su pecho se abrió a manera de compuerta y extrajo su núcleo de energía. La andoride lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al estilo しーん.

Genos acopló el núcleo a su brazo izquierdo y así conseguir una potencia del 150%

La androide regresó su atención al cielo. Los misiles impactaron produciendo una explosión atronadora que no se esperaría de objetos tan pequeños. Ambos héroes escaneaban el cielo con sus miradas. La nube negra se disipó de golpe y el cuerpo celeste siguió cayendo.

-intento fallido- dijo la androide.

-¡Es mi turno!- exclamó Genos disparando un potente rayo de su brazo izquierdo. La columna de luz se alzó hacia el cielo y llegó al objetivo. Flamas rodearon la roca gigante.

Los ojos de la androide volvieron a destellar.

-non, tu cañón incinerador es completamente inefectivo.

-¡¿Entonces qué sugieres hacer?!- gritó Genos sin dejar de liberar energía.

-no cuento con armas más poderosas que los misiles que recién disparé.

A Genos se le acabó la energía. Soltó un gemido ahogado al caer de rodillas. El metal de su brazo izquierdo brillaba al rojo vivo. Sus sensores indicaban que el meteoroide caería en poco tiempo.

-¿hemos…fallado?

-non, aún hay una posibilidad. Si colisiono con el asteroide y activo mi audodestruccion puede que reduzca el daño del impacto.

Genos boqueó y abrió los ojos como platos. La androide veía con expresión neutra hacia la gigantesca roca que caía. Extendió sus alas preparándose para despegar.

-¡espera!- gritó Genos- si piensas sacrificarte, llévame contigo. También puedo autodestruirme.

-has agotado todas tus reservas, de nada servirá que vengas.

-¿piensas morir sola?

-mecánicamente hablando, no puedo morir porque nunca he estado viva. A diferencia de ti soy una existencia completamente artificial. Lo sabes muy bien.

-¡no me jodas!- Genos se trató de poner de pie.

Quiso acercarse pero los dispositivos mecánicos en la cabeza de la androide salieron volando. Se colocaron en los costados del cyborg y generaron una barrera protectora esférica color rosa que lo encerró. Genos golpeo con la palma derecha la barrera haciendo destellar unas líneas blancas que formaban hexágonos.

-por más pequeña que sea la probabilidad, quiero que tu vivas. au revoir Genos.

La androide realizó un movimiento con su mano y la esfera que contenía a Genos salió volando. Él tan solo podía ver impotentemente como ella salía volando dirigiéndose hacia el meteoroide.

-¡Suishou!- gritó.

Ella pudo escucharlo por la intercomunicación con sus dispositivos.

"no entiendo por qué te apegas a algo material como yo" procesaba la androide "no hay corazón en mí. No hay vida en mí. Por eso debo proteger a los que sí lo tienen aun si debo autodestruirme…pero…por que escucharte decir mi nombre por primera vez hace que mis facciones mecánicas esbocen una sonrisa?"

Ella estaba a punto de colisionar con el meteoroide. Empezó a acumular energía para hacer explotar su generador central.

"Doctora Mifuene… Genos…yo…"

Fue entonces que sus sensores detectaron algo acercándose desde abajo. Alguien la pasó a su lado volando a una velocidad asombrosa. Era un sujeto calvo con capa blanca.

-¡no caerás sobre mi ciudad!

Con ese grito el hombre hizo una mímica de dar un golpe y se hundió en la roca gigante. Suishou pudo ver claramente como ese sujeto atravesó completamente el meteoroide con la suficiente fuerza para destruirlo. La explosión empujó a la androide hacia abajo. Los fragmentos se dispersaron dirigiéndose a todas partes de la ciudad. Cuando parecía que iba a haber un desastre un objeto veloz recorrió el cielo destruyendo el centenar de fragmentos de roca.

Suishou aterrizó en me dio de la calle. Lo que era antes un meteoroide ahora era una lluvia de polvo interestelar dorada que descendía sobre la ciudad. Lo peor que causaba era el rompimiento de ventanas en casas y edificios.

Dos personas aterrizaron al mismo tiempo en frente de ella. Era el calvo con capa y una chica con cabello negro en extremo largo.

-bien todo arreglado- dijo el calvo- ¡meteorito destruido!

-como no tocó superficie técnicamente seguía siendo un meteoroide- comentó la chica. Con un movimiento de su mano cortó su larga cabellera. El pelo restante adquirió un tono morado.

El calvo frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. Una vena se hinchó en su frente. Movía los dedos de sus manos alzadas como si quisiera estrangular algo. suishou buscó los rostros de ellos en su base de datos.

_Saitama. Héroe clase C, rango 342._

_Medaka kurokami. Heroína clase S, rango 20._

Eran el par de novatos que hicieron una presentación increíble en el último examen de ingreso. Suishou procesó algo que había olvidado. Genos.

-gracias por su asistencia- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. Los dos héroes la miraron extrañados- ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

La androide extendió sus alas y salió disparada hacia el aire.

-¿y esa quién era?- preguntó Saitama.

\- Suishou Kibougaoka- respondió Medaka- pese a ser una androide logró inscribirse como heroína como si de un ser humano se tratase.

-eso no le veo nada de raro. He visto a personas con partes mecanizadas que luchan.

-un cyborg no es lo mismo que un androide.

-no?

* * *

Suishou voló hasta donde recibía la señal de sus dispositivos. En las afueras de ciudad encontró a Genos todavía atrapado en su barrera dentro de un canal. El cyborg estaba arrodillado con la cabeza apoyada en la barrera.

-estas…bien…-murmuró Genos logrando alzar la vista.

-oui, no hubo necesidad de usar mi autodestrucción. Otros dos héroes intervinieron.

Apenas Suishou deshizo la barrera Genos la sujetó de la muñeca firmemente.

-voy…a volverme fuerte- dijo- me volveré más fuerte a como dé lugar. Así no tendrás más nunca que…volver a hacer algo así.

Genos se ahogó en sus palabras. De su ojo izquierdo cayó una gota de aceite. Suishou se arrodilló y posó una mano en su mejilla.

-esperare entonces- le dijo ella esbozando una tierna sonrisa-. te esperare en el top 10 de los héroes clase S.


	6. Hard work

**Notas del autor:** les anuncio que he decidido que a partir de este capítulo este fic será un triple cross over. La serie que incorporaré a esta historia será Boku no hero academia.

**Capítulo 6: Hard work.**

Saitama se encontraba recostado con su futon enrollado tras la cabeza mientras leía un nuevo volumen de su manga favorito. Medaka estaba sentada en la mesita tecleando en el computador en la mesita.

-ya actualizaron el ranking de héroes- dijo ella- por haber prevenido el impacto del meteorito, yo ascendí de la última posición al puesto 19, Genos de la 15 a la 14, Suishou pasó de ser la séptima a la sexta y…a ver...sip, tu pasaste de la posición 342 al quinto lugar en los héroes clase C.

-EHH?- exclamó Saitama- ¡¿tanto fue el ascenso?!

-no es de extrañarse tanto. En mi reporte y, seguramente, en el de Suishou claramente te dimos la mayor parte del crédito a ti. Solo hay una razón de porque no ascendiste más.

-y cuál es?

Medaka le hizo un ademán a Saitama para que se acercara. Él se irguió y se sentó en la mesa, pero Medaka le dijo que se acercara más. Saitama, algo reacio, se inclinó hacia ella. Medaka hizo lo mismo.

-la verdad es…- le susurró y luego le dio un golpecito en la frente- es porque eres un cabeza hueca.

-.-

-jajaja no pongas esa cara solo bromeo.

Saitama se puso de pie y tomó su traje de héroe.

-¿vamos a salir a patrullar?

-yo voy a salir a patrullar, tu puedes quedarte.

Se terminó de poner su traje y salió dando un portazo.

"no creí que lo fuera a tomar tan mal" pensó Medaka.

Saitama andaba por las calles desoladas del pueblo fantasma. Murmuraba por lo bajo pestes a esa niña que se burlaba de él. Tenía las intenciones de ir al área más poblada. Si estaba de suerte podría matar algún monstruo o atrapar a un villano. Antes de salir de la zona inhabitada una sombra pasó por encima de él. A continuación algo aterrizó bloqueándole el camino.

-¡¿eres Saitama?!- exclamó la criatura.

-huh?

Ese personaje tenía la apariencia de un monstruo musculoso de piel negra. En su hombro izquierdo tenía un tatuaje del número 13. Su cerebro estaba completamente expuestos, tenía ojos saltones y dientes irregulares. De ropa tenía una camisilla negra y un jean azul.

-yo soy el héroe clase S tanktop black hole.

-eres un héroe? Por qué usas un traje de monstruo entonces? La gente se confundirá.

-¡no es un traje! Es mi verdadera apariencia. Veras, yo antes era un simple héroe clase B que formaba parte de la tanktopper army. Liderada por mi maestro tanktop master, un hombre quien creía en el trabajo duro. Él era mi modelo a seguir, pero un día murió a manos de un monstruo. Perdí mi voluntad de seguir siendo un héroe. Fue entonces que después de ser capturado por la organización del Dr. Genus, the house of evolution. Fui sometido a experimentos inhumanos que buscaban la ampliación de las habilidades físicas. Pensé que era mi fin ¡pero sobreviví! ¡y ahora soy…!

El héroe se percató que Saitama ya no estaba. Él siguió caminando en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

-je ¿con que esas tenemos?- masculló el héroe colérico.

Se movió a gran velocidad volviendo a interponerse en su camino. Giró sobre sí mismo y le dio puñetazo en la mejilla a Saitama. La fuerza del impacto generó una corriente de aire que rompió ventanas de las residencias cercanas.

-oye no sé cuál es tu problema- le dijo Saitama como si nada hubiera pasado- pero si sigues molestándome te daré un puñetazo.

-adelante ¡te reto!

El héroe se puso recto y extendió sus brazos a los lados.

-si insistes.

Saitama le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen. Tuvo una extraña sensación. Tanktop black hole rio sin haberse inmutado.

-que golpe tan débil.

Él le respondió con otro golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior. Saitama inclinó la cabeza levemente y sonrió. A continuación le dio otro golpe como respuesta. Ambos héroes golpeaban sin esquivar o bloquear el ataque del otro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- le retaba el héroe sin que pararan de golpear.

-jejeje

-¡¿de qué te ríes?!

-no lo tomes a mal. Es solo que…se siente rico darte golpes. Eres mullido.

-engh ¡¿te estas burlando de mí?! ¡Pelea en serio!

Saitama levantó una mano y paró fácilmente un puñetazo del héroe.

-¿pelear en serio? Eso tampoco tú lo estás haciendo.

El sujeto gruñó y retrocedió.

-muy bien. Voy a darte un golpe con todas mis fuerzas. No me culpes si mueres.

-y hasta me das advertencias. Para ser un tipo en un traje de monstruo eres bastante dulce.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡QUE NO ES UN TRAJE!

Tanktop black hole le lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Saitama veía venir claramente ese ataque.

"entonces me pondré un poco serio también" pensó "super move. Serious series ¡serious headbutt!"

Saitama le dio un cabezazo al puño de su contrincante. La fuerza sobrepasó el límite de la capacidad de absorción de impacto del héroe y su brazo derecho fue completamente destrozado.

-ups te dañé el traje.

Tanktop black hole soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. Miró con ira a Saitama. En los pocos segundos que su brazo tardaría en regenerarse varios recuerdos asaltaron su mente.

Flashback zone

En una de sus usuales reuniones de la tanktopper army para entrenar conjuntamente tanktop master se paró sobre una silla.

-recuerden, el lema de nuestro grupo es entrenar hasta nuestros límites ¡y más allá de nuestros límites!

Todos vitorearon, incluido tanktop black hole.

Hubo un salto temporal. Él se encontraba en el funeral de su maestro. Todos lloraban y usaban camisas tanktop de color negro. Para él no fue ninguna diferencia.

Luego vinieron los recuerdos de su estadía en the house of evolution. Terminó volviéndose el sujeto número 13 del proyecto "noumu". Él fue el exitoso. Tras haber adquirido ese nuevo cuerpo pensó que ya las enseñanzas de su maestro no aplicaban a él, por tener una fuerza que no ganó por cuenta propia.

Su mente volvió a dar otro salto. Se encontró en el evento del día anterior donde habló con el Dr. Genus en su nueva morada, una tienda de albóndigas de pulpo.

-la chica era un prodigio sin duda alguna- decía el científico- lo que me sorprendió más fue el otro sujeto. Si lo que dijo es verdad logró hacer aquello que solo se ha visto en teorías de biología y anatomía. Por medio de un entrenamiento adecuado a su organismo logró llevar sus capacidades hasta el punto de poder romper el limitador natural con el que todos nacemos. No es algo que se pueda hacer realizando experimentos o sufriendo mutación espontanea. Quizá cuando lo veas, recordaras las enseñanzas de tu maestro.

End of the flashback zone

El brazo del héroe termino de regenerarse. Arqueó los dedos haciéndolos crujir.

-mi maestro fue alguien que quiso ir mas allá de sus límites. Murió antes de cumplir su sueño ¿Cómo es que tú, un donnadie, pudo hacer lo que él siempre anheló realizar?

Los músculos de su cuerpo se expandieron y el asfalto bajo sus pies se resquebrajó.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Tanktop black hole se abalanzó sobre Saitama. Los dos entrelazaron sus dedos empezando un concurso de fuerza bruta.

-¡gravity crush!- bramó el héroe.

El cuerpo del héroe generó un campo gravitacional que usaba para aplastar a sus contrincantes.

-¡OOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡deja de gritar!

Saitama cerró sus manos con fuerza y aplastó las de tanktop black hole. El héroe clase S boqueó por la incredulidad. Después Saitama le dio otro puñetazo en el abdomen que roso los límites de su resistencia. Tanktop balck hole cayó sobre sus rodillas por falta de aire.

-¿co…como…?- alcanzó a articular.

-puede que el que te enseñaba esté muerto- le dijo Saitama- pero si hay gente como tú que siga su ejemplo entonces el no murió en vano. Sigue entrenando sin dejar de pensar que puedes superarte a ti mismo.

Saitama le dio un golpecito en el hombro y siguió su camino. Tanktop black hole renovó su espíritu de trabajo duro. Desde la esquina Medaka veía conmovida esa escena.

-y deja de usar un traje de monstruo.

-¡que no es un traje!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Saitama observaba los estantes donde estaban un montón de pescados sobre una capa de hielo granulado. Todos apuntaban hacia la izquierda. Saitama veía con ojo crítico mientras apretaba su mentón tratando de deducir cuál podría ser el más fresco. Fue una voz que rompió su concentración.

– ¿Para qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Medaka.

Saitama suspiró.

–Estamos de compras – gruñó.

–Pero si la comida que nos llega a domicilio es de mucha mejor calidad que esta.

Saitama volvió a suspirar y miró a Medaka con el ceño fruncido.

–Escucha, hay cierto romance en venir los días de rebaja y comprar los mejores productos a los mejores precios con tu propio dinero. Es lo que los adultos hacen.

Medaka enarcó una ceja con cierta expresión de escepticismo.

–Grandes palabras para alguien que estuvo desempleado hasta hace poco y sin desear un trabajo realmente.

Una vena se hinchó de golpe en la frente de Saitama. Mostró sus dientes como perro rabioso.

–Ah no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.

Regresó su atención a los pescados y tomó uno.

–Ese no es tan bueno – dijo Medaka.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eres experta en ingredientes ahora? Pensé que le dejabas esa decisión a otro.

Medaka se encogió de hombros. Tomó otro pescado y el que tenía Saitama en la mano. Con solo unas palabras convenció al encargado de usar unos utensilios. En cuestión de segundos convirtió ese par de pescados en platos de sashimi que lucían de restaurante de lujo.

–Adelante. Pruébalos – le indicó ella.

Algo dudoso y malhumorado probó de ambos. El que fue hecho con el pescado de ella sabía mucho mejor sin duda alguna.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Saitama solo se limitó a gruñir.

Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, luego de dejar la compra en la casa fueron a un arcade. Saitama era víctima de las habilidades de Medaka en todos y cada uno de los juegos. Siempre terminaba perdiendo sin poder hacer algún punto para su marcador o hacer que Medaka perdiera sus puntos o salud de los personajes. Por alguna razón en un juego Saitama terminó con puntos negativos. El vapor salía de su cabeza enrojecida y las venas parecían que le fueran a estallar.

– ¿Pasamos al siguiente? – preguntó Medaka.

Saitama fue refunfuñando detrás de ella, pero quedó un momento pasmado al ver una mesa de hokey de aire. Su rostro se iluminó con esperanza. Si se trataba de poner a prueba su destreza física sabía que en eso era superior… o eso creía. El marcador fue 100 a -10 con Medaka como la ganadora.

– ¡Puta madre! – Saitama le dio un manotón a la mesa que la terminó haciendo añicos. En seguida se arrepintió por no medir su temperamento.

Medaka tuvo que pagar por la mesa rota y los dos quedaron vetados del arcade. En el camino de regreso Saitama iba tan callado y cabizbajo que parecía muerto en vida. Bromas aparte Medaka meditaba en lo raro que fue todo ese asunto. Hasta ella esperaba que Saitama la superaría en el hokey de mesa. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos, pero en extremo torpes. No importaba cuantas veces le daba vueltas al asunto, no tenía sentido.

–Saitama, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? – le preguntó.

–Ya no tengo ganas.

–No crees que me lo debes por pagar la mesa que rompiste y que me vetaran junto a ti – esas palabras lo apuñalaron donde le dolía.

Tras recorrer unos kilómetros corriendo llegaron a las afueras de Z city. El terreno no estaba urbanizado. Llegaron a un monte en el cual estaban unas escaleras. Al llegar al tope se encontraron con un edificio que estaba construido al estilo oriental. Un chico de pelo denso y con vestimenta de karateca barría las hojas del patio. A penas los vio dio un brinco hacia atrás.

– ¡Eres tú de nuevo! – gritó señalando a Medaka.

–Buenas tardes Charanko – saludó Medaka – ¿Está el maestro Bang?

La puerta del edificio se corrió y Saitama vio a un hombre de edad avanzada salir del lugar. Llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra de mangas largas. Su pelo era puntiagudo y completamente blanco como su bigote. Caminaba encorvado y teniendo sus brazos en la espalda.

–Bienvenida joven Medaka – dijo él y Medaka hizo una reverencia juntando su puño y palma.

–Saludos maestro.

–Veo que has traído a un visitante – Saitama intercambió miradas con el anciano.

–Ah buenas – saludó con tono neutro.

Dentro el lugar era completamente espacioso. Parecía un dojo de película. Medaka y el anciano se sentaron en posición de seiza en tanto que Saitama estaba en una postura mucho más relajada.

–Déjenme presentarles – habló Medaka – Maestro Bang él es Saitama. Saitama él es mi maestro Bang.

–Un placer conocerlo joven Saitama – dijo Bang.

–Si… igualmente… – contestó Saitama en un tono más apagado.

–Saitama. Bang es un artista marcial experimentado y el que ocupa el tercer puesto en el ranking de héroes clase S. Él me enseñó su estilo de lucha hace unos meses.

–oh – volvió a hablar Saitama con ese tono – ¿y me trajiste aquí para presentármelo?

Bang enarcó una ceja por esa actitud tan particular de él. Charanko que traía el té mostraba su descontento con la presencia de ambos.

–Vine aquí para que intentes practicar artes marciales – respondió Medaka.

– ¿Cómo? No estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas – respondió Saitama bebiendo un poco de té.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Exclamó Charanko – Este dojo es de gran prestigio. Si no quieres practicar entonces mejor ni vengas – dirigió su atención a Medaka – Primero espantas a los alumnos del maestro y luego traes a este sujeto tan descortés ¡¿Cuanto más quieres lastimar el orgullo de este lugar?!

Saitama miró a Charanko como si no le importara lo que decía. El ambiente se ponía tenso.

–Tranquilízate Charanko – le dijo Bang y miró con seriedad a Medaka – ¿por qué quieres enseñarle artes marciales?

–Porque sin saber ni lo más básico consiguió derrotarme.

El héroe clase S abrió tanto sus parpados que pareció que los ojos se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas. No podía darle crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

–Esto tiene… que ser una broma – balbuceó Charanko que palideció.

Saitama suspiró con cierto fastidio.

–Igual dije que no estoy interesado – dejó la taza –. Muchas gracias por él té.

Intentó levantarse y Medaka le agarró la muñeca.

–Sólo dale una oportunidad. No tienes que volverte alumno obligatoriamente– su tono parecía gentil, pero sus ojos le seguían cobrando lo del arcade.

Saitama frunció el ceño tratando de negarse con la mirada. No resultó y terminó dando un suspiro de rendición.

–Está bien… sólo un poco…

* * *

– ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de la anciana exaltó al funcionario de la asociación de héroes. La veía a ella contemplar su bola de cristal. En su rostro arrugado tenía una expresión de éxtasis.

– ¿Qué ocurre Lady Shibabawa? – preguntó él.

– ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene! – Respondió la adivina – Las fuerzas de la madre tierra se han juntado. Lo que las unió fue el mismo objetivo ¡Nuestra extinción! – Ella levantó la mirada al techo y extendió sus brazos – ¡LA GUERRA YA VIENE!


	8. La guerra Parte I

**Notas del autor: **Hola a todos. lamento mucho el retraso. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero no les resulte abrumador por la cantidad de personajes y los eventos que ocurren un tanto rápido. Si es así, lo lamento. Lo que pasa es que últimamente no he podido darme el lujo de detalle en mis historias. Por eso decidí separar este episodio en partes, quizá solo en dos o a lo mucho en tres para que no quede tan cargado en pocas páginas. Espero no hayan olvidado que tomé la decisión de incorporar a la serie de boku no hero academia. A estas alturas espero ustedes ya hayan visto la primera temporada del anime y se estén viendo la segunda. Si no se la han visto, se las recomiendo. Es probable que les guste considerando que les haya gustado one punch man y medaka box. Hago lo mejor posible para escoger y seleccionar los personajes precisos de las tres series para mi propósito (por si hay dudas aclaro que todos los personajes son tomados de las series ninguno es inventado por mi). En fin, si han llegado hasta aquí lean a su gusto.

**Capítulo 8: La guerra parte I**

Era un día calmado en ciudad A. Demasiado calmado. Las calles estaban desoladas. No se veían personas, ni caminando ni andando en vehículos. De la noche a la mañana toda la ciudad había adquirido el aire de un pueblo fantasma. Aquello que interrumpió esa quietud fue una poderosa explosión que ocurrió en el centro. Varios edificios se desintegraron al instante y una nube con forma de hongo se alzó. Tras la explosión un enorme cráter de docenas de metros se había formado. En medio se encontraba una criatura de aspecto humanoide. Estaba completamente desnuda y su piel era de un azul oscuro. En su frente tenía un par de antenas. Esa criatura se despegó del suelo y se elevó en el aire. Con extrañeza miró el lugar. Había causado una destrucción considerable, sin embargo no escuchaba los gritos ni lamentos de los humanos.

–¡¿Decepcionado?!

Antes de poder reaccionar recibió un golpe en su costado que lo mandó de nuevo al suelo. La fuerza fue tal que dragón el concreto del pavimento hasta que se detuvo. Furioso, se puso de pie y miró a una joven humana aterrizar en frente de él.

–¡Tu! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! – le gritó.

–Soy solo una joven heroína haciendo su trabajo – le respondió Medaka.

–¡Ja! Humana patética. Yo en cambio soy Vaccine Man. La personificación de la voluntad de la madre tierra. Ustedes los humanos son un virus para el planeta y mi papel es erradicarlos para evitar que destruyan este hermoso mundo.

–Je no puedo evitar simpatizar un poco contigo – Medaka se puso en guardia – pero mejor hubieras optado por hacer una campaña ecológica.

_Medaka kurokami_

_Heroína clase S. _

_Rango 19._

* * *

En las montañas del norte ocurrió un temblor y la tierra se abrió. De las profundidades emergieron multitudes de criaturas. Todas tenían lucían como dinosaurios, pero más grandes, monstruosos y temibles de lo que los huesos en museos daban a entender. El más grande de ellos era un dinosaurio bípedo con una musculatura montañosa y colmillos de depredador.

–¡Rujan y devoren hermanos! – exclamó el rey antiguo.

La tribu de los dinosaurios empezó su descenso de las montañas como una estampida en dirección de la ciudad más cercana. Sin embargo la primera línea de dinosaurios fue golpeada por unos proyectiles luminiscentes. Los dinosaurios golpeados gimieron y cambiaron de apariencia. Terminaron luciendo como dinosaurios caricaturescos de un programa para niños.

– ¡Yo soy la que convierte el mal en bien! ¡Lo feo en hermoso! ¡La oscuridad en luz! – una esfera luminiscente revoloteó sobre ellos y cuando se detuvo el resplandor cesó dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño y con vestimenta rosada y blanca muy llamativa. Ella sujetó en lo alto un báculo rojo con una estrella en un extremo y con su otra mano hizo una señal de paz - ¡soy la magical girl y la idol que todos adoran! ¡Wonder Tsugiha!

Por unos segundos la vieron con perplejidad sin entender lo que decían. Los dinosaurios caricaturescos bailaban y cantaban alegremente.

–¡Mátenla!- Bramó el rey dinosaurio.

Docenas de dinosaurios voladores se abalanzaron sobre ella. La chica mágica preparó su bastón para un nuevo ataque, sin embargo en un instante todos los dinosaurios voladores se desintegraron. Un viento estruendoso se retorció formando un remolino. Este descendió y aniquiló a docenas de dinosaurios. El viento quedó teñido de rojo por los restos de las criaturas. La chica mágica palideció ante ese espectáculo y su corazón se acongojó.

–Je que molestos – bufó una mujer de aspecto infantil que llegó volando. Su cabello era verde claro y llevaba puesto un vestido negro.

–¡Qué horror! – Chilló Yojirou – ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a criaturas vivas?! ¡Mataste incluso a los que había convertido!

Tatsumaki volvió a bufar.

–Son monstruos, por ende son una peste que hay que exterminar – respondió.

El tornado no se había detenido y había arrasado con casi todo la tribu de dinosaurios. El rey bramó con furia. Abrió sus fauces y de lo profundo de su garganta empezó a emanar un brillo anaranjado. Su intención era desintegrar a esas humanas con un solo ataque. Pero antes de darse cuenta unas fauces de una criatura colosal estaban sobre él. Al cerrarse la mitad del cuerpo del rey fue engullida y antes de que las piernas cedieran un segundo mordisco hizo desparecer lo que quedaba del rey y parte del terreno montañoso. Lo que lo había devorado era una esfera de color negro con ojos rojos perfectamente circulares. Era una especie de pac-man monstruoso. Con otro mordisco engulló la mayoría de restos que seguían girando en el tornado. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de tragar y la esfera fue disminuyendo de tamaño. Poco a poco se les acercó mientras iba desapareciendo hasta que quedó una chica pequeña de pelo azul con un uniforme de colegiala.

–uff carne añejada por millones de años ¡nada mal! – dijo ella. La chica mágica estaba que se vomitaba. Incluso la psíquica estaba asqueada.

–¡Oigan! – Escucharon un grito a lo lejos – ¡¿me ayudan?!

El temblor causado por el ascenso de los dinosaurios había causado un derrumbe. La enorme cantidad de roca se había detenido quedando suspendida en el aire. En medio estaba otra chica con un traje de aspecto espacial. Tenía sus brazos extendidos en el aire. Usando sus habilidades retenía a la avalancha.

–Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para hacer limpieza. Que patético – dijo Tatsumaki.

–¡Yo te ayudo! – dijo Yojiro y fue volando hacia ella.

_Ochako Uraraka_

_Heroína clase B_

_Rango 27_

_Hero name: Uravity._

_Tsugiha Yojirou_

_Heroína clase S_

_Rango 10_

_Hero name: Wonder Tsugiha_

_Shiranui Hansode_

_Heroína Clase S_

_Rango 12_

_Hero name: Real Eater._

_Tatsumaki_

_Heroina clase S_

_Rango 2_

_Hero name: Tornado of terror._

* * *

En ciudad Y abundaba el sonido de cuchillas peinando el aire y la temperatura se alzaba por las continuas explosiones y llamas liberadas. Lo que seguía de esos sonidos era el gemido de criaturas siendo despedazadas y reducidas a cenizas.

–¡¿Qué se creen que somos?! ¡Jardineros! – bramó un espadachín de nombre Bushidrill que cortaba continuamente unas plantas monstruosas.

–Deja de quejarte – le dijo un sujeto en armadura negra que había cortado a una a la mitad – estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber.

–¡No lo digas con tanta seriedad cuando eres mucho más débil que yo!

Las plantas que eran cortadas intentaban volver a unirse, en ese momento otros héroes aprovechaban para atacarlas.

–¡Mueran de una maldita vez! – Bramó un chico que llevaba puesto unos guanteletes con forma de granadas. Cada uno de sus golpes provocaba una explosión que incineraba a los restos de los miembros de la tribu del bosque.

Bluefire mantenía su distancia y atacaba a los restos de las plantas que quedaban cuando el combo de espadachines atacaba a los monstruos.

_Darkness blade _

_Héroe clase B_

_Rango 50_

_Bakugo Katsuki_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 10_

_Bluefire_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 6_

_Bushidrill_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 4_

_Okamaitachi_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 3_

_Iaian_

_Heroe clase A_

_Rango 2_

–¡¿Cómo se atreven hacerle eso a mis niños?! – Escucharon una voz ronca. Entre los edificios apareció un gigantesco árbol que andaba moviendo sus raíces. Su aspecto macabro se debía a que tenía dos rostros humanos; uno en medio del tronco y otro en la copa. – Ustedes los humanos siempre nos talan y queman para su uso sin importarles el daño que causen ¡no merecen más que morir!

En ese instante se escucharon dos espadas siendo enfundadas. Fueron unos fuertes chasquidos metálicos. Dos personas aterrizaron enfrente del árbol. Al siguiente instante el rey de la tribu del bosque cayó cortado en pedazos.

–Keh! Ten cuidado. La próxima te puedo rebanar si te pones en medio – Dijo un samurái.

–Lo mismo digo viejo – le respondió un sujeto muy apuesto de cabellos rubios.

_Flashy flash_

_Héroe clase S_

_Rango 13_

_Atomic sámurai_

_Héroe clase S_

_Rango 4_

* * *

–Hmmm que extraño. No hay nadie – se decía el rey del mar caminando en las calles de ciudad J – Justo me adelanté a mis súbditos para ir matando a los humanos. Parece que tendré que ir más lejos de la costa.

–¡Alto ahí! – de la azotea de un edificio cercano alguien descendió. El rey del océano sintió una mezcla de emoción y fascinación al ver a un humano tan alto y corpulento como él – Seré yo quien te detenga. Soy el héroe que cuida a las personas desde las sombras. Hago el bien por el bien mismo y no por la gloria.

_Hinokage Kuudou_

_Heroe clase S_

_Rango 20_

_Hero name: Mister Unknown_

–¿Hmmm? ¿Cómo alguien tan grande puede decir que trabaja desde las sombras? – preguntó el rey del mar rascándose una mejilla.

Hinokage se quitó su camisa revelando su musculatura, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en guardia el rey del mar acortó la distancia entre ellos y le propinó un golpe en su mejilla. Hinokage no dejó que eso lo sacara de equilibrio. Reafirmó su postura y le devolvió el golpe al monstruo marino en su propia mejilla.

–oh vaya – dijo el rey con la mandíbula desencajada.

Hinokage le dio un segundo golpe en su abdomen con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a volar unos metros en el aire. El rey del mar aterrizó con agilidad y se puso de pie. Su capa había quedado rota por la fuerza del impacto, pero él no parecía haber sido afectado. Para entonces su mandíbula ya estaba en su lugar.

–Nada mal – dijo quitándose los restos de su capa – sentí eso… solo un poco.

El héroe escupió un gargajo de sangre y se lanzó al ataque con todo lo que tenía.

–¡ Punch!

A una velocidad asombrosa Hinokage lanzó múltiples puñetazos al rey marino. Por la fuerza de los continuos impactos el pavimento a sus pies se agrietó y hundió. Al final de su ataque vio que el monstruo había soportado cada golpe cubriéndose con sus brazos.

–¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó con tono divertido – Que ataque continuo tan débil. Déjame mostrarte como se hace.

El rey marino no pudo realizar su propio ataque continuo. Recibió otro puñetazo más en su rostro. Fue mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los de Hinokage. El rey marino salió volando como una bala de cañón y atravesó varios edificios. El héroe desconocido vio sorprendido esa capa hondeando en el aire y aquél héroe que había mandado a su adversario a volar tan fácilmente.

–Fear not– dijo – For I have come.

_All might_

_Heroe clase S_

_Rango 7_

_Alias: El humano más fuerte del mundo. _


	9. La guerra parte II

**Capítulo 9: La guerra parte II**

–Hinokage my boy – le dijo All might –. Ve a la costa y apoya el resto de héroes. Yo debo ocuparme de este.

El rey del mar salió del mismo agujero en el edificio que había hecho al salir volando. Se le notaba furioso pese a que la mitad de su cara estaba deformada por el golpe que recibió del héroe. Hinokage acató la orden de su superior y se retiró. Para cuando All might había adquirido pose de batalla la herida en el rostro del monstruo marino ya había sanado. Él sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y rio por lo bajo.

–Parece que tú podrás entretenerme.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ciudad I docenas de proyectiles, misiles y rayos láseres eran disparados al aire. Se elevaban dejando estelas de luz anaranjadas o de humo gris. Criaturas aladas eran abatidas continuamente. Genos y Suishou estaban en unas plataformas giratorias instaladas en las azoteas de unos edificios. Sus cuerpos robóticos estaban acoplados a docenas de distintas armas. Apuntaban al cielo y disparaban a los miembros de la tribu del cielo; unas criaturas humanoides con alas en sus espaldas. Atacarlos apenas estuvieron en rango les dio la ventaja. Pero el ciborg y la androide no eran los únicos responsables por los disparos. Otros héroes que se especializaban en el ataque a distancia disparaban a toda criatura que lograra aterrizar.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó un hombre pájaro herido – ¡Se suponía era un ataque sorpresa!

La criatura fue acribillada por balas y rayos láseres casi al instante y cayó muerta. Los héroes recargaron sus armas desde unas recamaras de concreto reforzado que habían sido colocados en puntos estratégicos.

_Death Gatling_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 8_

_._

_Yuga Aoyama._

_Héroe clase B_

_Rango 33_

_._

_Wanizuka_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 15_

_._

_Munakata Kei_

_Héroe clase A_

_Rango 5_

_._

_Snipe_

_Héroe clase S_

_Rango 18_

Pero no eran muchos los que lograban caer con vida o en condiciones de moverse. Más torretas, lanza misiles y demás estaban instaladas en otros edificios. Estas eran controladas por una única persona desde una base de operaciones. En dicho lugar estaba un niño sentado en una silla enorme. De aspecto costoso y cómoda. El chico oprimía botones y movía Joysticks de un control de videojuego a una velocidad sobre humana mientras veía una docena de monitores.

–Kejeje ¡Caen como patos en temporada de caza! – rio el niño. Se inclinó levemente para sorber del pitillo un poco del refresco que estaba en el portavaso.

_Unzen Myouri_

_Héroe clase S_

_Rango 5_

_Hero name: child emperor_

* * *

Una gran devastación ocurrió en Ciudad Y. El terreno había quedado aplanado quedando una extensa zona en forma de triángulo cubierta nada más de escombros. En la punta de donde se originó el desastre se encontraba el culpable.

– ¡Malditos humanos! – Bramó una criatura que parecía un cerdo diabólico – ¡Yo, Plutón! ¡Rey del inframundo! Voy a arrasarlos por destruir la tierra y dañar el aire.

Plutón empezó a inhalar nuevamente por sus enormes fosas nasales. Una vez llenara sus pulmones liberaría otra descarga de viento. Sin embargo sintió que algo obstruyó su garganta. Gruñó y tosió. Hasta ese momento nada de lo que entraba en sus vías respiratorias tenía el suficiente aguante para causarle eso. Intentó exhalar, pero la obstrucción se mantuvo. De hecho… Sentía que algo crecía dentro de él. Tuvo la mala fortuna de que eso pasara cuando sus pulmones estaban casi vacíos. La asfixia lo hizo soltar su enorme tridente y caer sobre sus rodillas. Desesperado seguía intentando botar aquello que lo ahogaba, pero cada vez menos aire podía entrar o salir hasta que la obstrucción fue absoluta. Alcanzó a ver que de su nariz salía una sustancia color celeste con motas moradas. Su visión se nublaba por la falta de aire. Terminó cayendo al suelo y se agitó como pez fuera del agua causando desastres en sus cercanías. Momentos más tarde quedó completamente inerte. Los héroes presentes observaban aliviados la quietud del monstruo.

– ¡Lo logramos!– vitoreaba una chico de muy poca estatura. Su traje era morado con guantes y capa amarilla. En su cabeza tenía bolas moradas.

–Nos convino su forma de atacar – respondió una chica de pelo rosado. No llevaba puesto más que un overol y botas. Sus grandes pechos sobresalían por el escote y los costados del overol. Una vista que nunca cansaba al pequeño héroe que la acompañaba – Si eso es todo ya vámonos.

Hablaba perfectamente pese a tener siempre inflada una bomba de goma de mascar entre sus labios.

_Otome Yumenae_

_Héroe clase S_

_Rango 17_

_Hero name: Free World._

_._

_Mineta Minoru_

_Héroe clase B_

_Rango 13_

_Grape juice._

* * *

En las costas de ciudad J los héroes mantenían a raya al ejército de monstruos marinos. Eran tan variados como las especies de animales ordinarios. Peces, cangrejos, moluscos, etc. Todos en una versión monstruosa. En la costa se concentraron los héroes especializados en combate mano a mano. Pese a la diferencia numérica los héroes clase S ahí presentes no retrocedían.

– ¡vuelvan al pozo de donde salieron! – reía Tank top Blackhole.

Unos cuantos hombres peces lograron pasar el perímetro protegido por los héroes y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

– ¡Alto y digan whisky! – un resplandor salió de la nada y las criaturas marinas se llevaron sus manos a los ojos mientras gritaban de dolor.

– ¡Y por eso no se usa el flash de la cámara en acuarios! – Exclamó Hinokage abatiendo con sus puños rápidamente a los aturdidas criaturas – ¡Buen trabajo _invisible girl_!

_Hagakure Toru_

_Héroe clase B_

_Rango 21_

_Invisible girl_

_Acompañante de mister unknown._

Con la sola presencia de Hinokage la balanza se inclinó mucho más a su favor. Los lacayos del rey marino no estaban para nada cerca de su nivel. Las criaturas retrocedieron hacia la costa. Gritaron y echaron pestes. Pero los héroes no entendieron a que se referían. Parecía que estuvieran llamando a alguien.

– ¿Acaso será el líder? – preguntó un joven de gran estatura y muy alto. Llevaba puesta una vestimenta deportiva de rojo abundante.

_Takahiko_

_Héroe clase S_

_Rango 9_

_Hero name: Autopilot._

–All might ya se está encargando del líder, no puede ser él – contestó Hinokage.

Fue entonces que el agua del mar retrocedió y se elevó abruptamente. Los héroes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como un tsunami se elevaba en frente de ellos. Tan lentamente que parecía antinatural. O quizá era natural al extremo. Lograron notar cómo en medio de la masa gigantesca de agua se formaba un rostro humano.

_Evil natural water_

_Disaster level: demon._

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Unzen es un personaje de Medaka y su sobrenombre es monster chlid. Pero no me parecía nombre de héroe, así que decidí tomar el nombre del niño héroe de one punch man… me pareció lo mejor y en el próximo capítulo le daré a Unzen algo de otro héroe, a ver si adivinan qué

¿Dónde está Saitama? Creo que hacer a los lectores hacerse esa pregunta es una cualidad de la serie y por eso la estoy poniendo en práctica. No siendo más me despido y gracias por leer.


End file.
